Black Death
"Patient Zero is infected with a previously dormant strain of Yersinia pestis from an unknown origin. Humanity must face a deadly bacterium that has hidden for centuries - previously killing over 200 million people. However, the world has changed a lot in 700 years with better hygiene and more antibiotics. Will the disease be able to adapt and spread before its victims die off?" ''- Plague Inc., Black Death introduction paragraph The '''Black Death' is a plague type introduced with the Scenarios Update. Traits Black death is the first Scenario available in the add-on, and, in-game, it is in-called "Yersinia pestis." The plague starts with Flea 1, Fever, Coma, Necrosis, Buboes and Bubonic plague, and these cannot be devolved. It is lethal from the beginning and it is impossible to keep it hidden. Transmissions Flea These Transmissions can only be taken by first taking the 'Flea 1' trait, available at the start of the game. Pneumonic Plague These Transmissions can only be taken by first taking the 'Pneumonic Plague' ability, available at the start of the game. Symptoms Bubonic Symptoms These Symptoms are available at the start of the game. Pneumonic Symptoms These Symptoms can only be taken by first taking the 'Pneumonic Plague' ability, available at the start of the game. Septicemic Symptoms These Transmissions can only be taken by first taking the 'Septicemic Plague' ability, available at the start of the game. Abilities Climate Abilities These abilities will affect the plague in different countries, climates and temperatures. Cure/Drug Resistance Abilities These abilities will affect the plague's resistance against treatments and drugs. They will also slow down cure creation speed and increase more work required to create a cure. Unique Abilities These are abilities exclusive to the plague, Black Death. Strategy Credits to this fine gentleman, Matt Warrillow, who posted a strategy along with a video on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIERkeymUKc. The whole strategy is detailed in the video's description. This strategy will get you 1-2 bios on Brutal and/or Mega Brutal. Tested in the 1.8.1 Mobile version. 1) Start in India. He didn't specify a genetic code but I like to use Metabolic Jump, Aerocyte, Patho-Stasis, Genetic Mimic and Xerophile. 2) Evolve Rodent 1, Livestock 1, Bird 1, then go to Rodent 2, Livestock 2, Bird 2, Extreme Zoonosis. 3) Evolve Cold 1, Drug 1, Cold 2, Drug 2. Your disease should be spreading fairly quickly by now. 4) Get Skin Lesions. Optional Get Pneumonic Plague, Coughing, Sneezing, Pneumonia, and Pulmonary Oedema. 5) All countries should be infected by now. When the cure hits 25%, evolve Genetic Reshuffle 1 and Drug 3. If the cure goes above 75%, evolve Hardened Reshuffle 1, then Hardened 2. If you don't think your plague is killing fast enough and have some DNA points to spare, evolve Septicemic Plague and Total Organ Failure/Dystenery. This will usually guarantee 1 bio if you do it right; I have gotten 2 bios on it. It will also work on Mega Brutal (but so far I've only been able to get 1 bio on that difficulty). Good luck! Remember, with Extreme Zoonosis even if a country is uninfected and shut down ports/airports/land border (island countries, basically), you can have an animal transmission infect that country. So don't give up! Category:Scenarios Tips - If you evolve Pneumonic plague, you'll get access to Air and Water transmissions. - If you evolve drug resistance 2 and genetic reshuffle 1 it unlocks drug resistance 3. - Evolving drug resistance 3 unlocks hardened reshuffle. (a combination of genetic hardening and genetic reshuffle) Category:Scenarios